Beaded
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero's feeling a little 'lonely' and tired of waiting for Duo to come home. He finds Duo's 'toys' and experiments a little.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Pairing: 1x1, 2x1

Warnings: Yaoi, citrus, fluff, abuse of a religious icon, PWP

Summary: Heero's horny and tired of waiting for Duo to come home. He finds Duo's 'toys' and experiments a little.

Author's Note: This ficlet came about after a rather interesting 'discussion' at work. Blame my boss, not me, he's the one responsible for this plot bunny.

Dedication: To Stefan - you know why.

"Beaded"

November 2006

ShenLong

Heero looked at the clock and gave a frustrated sigh. He was horny and his partner wouldn't be home from work for another twenty minutes. Shifting in his seat he glared at the clock, willing it to move faster. The clock stared innocently back at him, unfazed by the glare that was capable of turning men five times Heero's size into sniffling babies.

Another sigh and Heero's hand wandered down to palm his excitement through his shorts. Dammit! He was horny and he needed to get some relief _now_. He couldn't wait any longer for his partner to get home and screw him into the mattress, he'd have to take matters into his own hands - literally.

Suddenly, Heero's eyes lit up and a feral grin appeared on his face as he remembered something. Duo had a box of 'toys' in their room. Giving the clock one parting, scornful look, Heero headed for the bedroom.

Rummaging around under a pile of junk in the closet, Heero found _the box_. At least he presumed it was_ the box_, it was a little hard to tell as the space was small and Heero couldn't see a thing; he was working by feel alone.

His fingers traced the outline of something and his curiosity got the better of him. It felt smooth and yet bumpy. Interest piqued, Heero curled his fingers around the object and pulled it out so he could get a proper look at it.

Sitting on the floor, Heero gazed down at the string of beads in his hand. His mind worked quickly, a frown on his face as he tried to figure out what they were. Then his brain kick started.

Anal beads.

Ah, that's what they must be. Heero slipped his fingers along the string of beads, feeling the texture. Funny, he thought they would be a little bigger than this, not that Heero had ever seen or used anal beads before. Oh, he'd heard Duo speak of them, he'd overheard Trowa and Quatre once in the past when they'd been using them; and if the cries of pleasure he'd listened to were anything to go by, they must be pretty good.

Heero felt the heat rising, his groin stirring further with the thought of trying them out. Idly he wondered if Duo had bought them with the intention of trying them on him at some stage. Well, seeing as how Duo wasn't here right now and Heero needed relief for his raging hormones, he would try them out himself. Too bad if Duo objected, he should have been here to satisfy Heero.

Picking up the beads, Heero walked over to the bed, removing his shorts and letting them drop to his ankles where he stepped out of them. He climbed on the bed and groped in the night stand drawer for the lube, finding the tube and dropping it beside the beads. Lying himself flat on his back, Heero raised his legs, bending at the knee and opening his thighs. His hand drifted down to fist himself, taking a little of the edge off before grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. Picking up the beads, Heero coated them liberally and then slipped a finger between his legs to tease and loosen his entrance a little.

While his finger felt good inside, he ached for something more. Unfortunately, the one thing he longed for was attached to his lover and said lover still wasn't home from work. Not wanting to stretch himself too much in case it took away from the sensation the beads would undoubtedly give him, Heero withdrew his finger and reached for the beads.

Carefully he began to insert them, pushing slowly and relaxing as much as possible. The beads slid in easily and Heero pushed them further inside, wanting to feel everything he could, to see what it was about these small beads that had others raving about them.

Steadily the beads disappeared inside until only a few were left. Then Heero began to tug on the end, pulling the beads from inside his passage and moaning softly at the friction they caused.

#

Duo unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house. "Heero?" he called softly.

No answer.

Duo removed his boots and walked towards the lounge room when he thought he heard something that sounded suspiciously like moaning. He cocked his head and listened intently.

There it was again, definitely a moan.

Duo frowned and followed the sounds of soft moaning. He found himself outside his and Heero's room. He paused - another moan. The moan sounded like one of pleasure and not pain; cautiously, Duo opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Lying on their bed was Heero, naked. Naked and spread. Naked, spread and with... What the hell was _that _Heero was using?

"Heero?"

Duo's voice broke through the lust filled haze of Heero's mind and the Japanese man opened his eyes. Duo stood in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look too happy either.

"Ah, Duo," Heero moaned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for you. I needed a little relief."

"I can see that," Duo replied with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Heero thought his partner sounded a little miffed and he put it down to him having found the beads and spoilt a surprise that Duo must have had for him. "I apologize if I spoiled your surprise, Duo."

"Surprise? What surprise?" Duo asked as he shoved off the door jamb and stalked towards the bed. "And what the hell are you using? Oh shit! My rosary!"

"Eh?"

"My _rosary_, Heero," Duo almost shouted as he dropped his hand between Heero's legs and pulled the beads from inside his partner.

"Rosary? I thought they were anal beads," Heero stated as his body reacted to the sudden removal of the beads. He didn't know whether to be mortified, grab the beads back and continue or simply disappear through the mattress. Suddenly the tension in the air was lifted as Duo began to laugh - loudly.

Heero stared at his partner, Duo's face was turning red, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as his laughter continued.

"Oh, Heero! I'm never going to be able to keep a straight face in church when praying again!"

"Oh." Heero began to turn bright red as his error with the beads began to sink in.

"Can you imagine what the priest's face is going to look like when I go to confession?"

"Huh?"

"Forgive me father for I have sinned, I let my boyfriend use my rosary as anal beads!"

"Shit!"

"I'm never going to be able to say my Hail Marys ever again without getting a hard on."

"Duo, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll clean them up for you."

"Don't bother, Heero. I think I'll buy a new rosary." Duo's eyes sparked. "And a proper set of anal beads for you."

~ Owari ~


End file.
